Without You
by Fearlessniley16
Summary: Two kids who meet in fourth grade are torn apart when his parents die. They both go through high school without each other but are brought back together when her father invites him to her graduation. This is rated T for later content... NILEY
1. Chapter 1: Together Again

Miley and Nick have been best friends since fourth grade. They've been through everything together. In fifth grade, when Miley was sick with the flu, Nick sat beside her and did everything she asked him to do. A week after that when Nick had the flu, Miley did the same.

In seventh grade, when Miley's dad cheated on her mom and left their family for his mistress, Nick was her shoulder to cry on.

In eighth grade, when Nick's mom and dad got in a car accident and died, Miley sat beside him and never left.

Ninth grade (freshman Year)

Miley is forced to start High School all alone. Nick had to move to the other side of the country to live with his aunt, so she doesn't have any real friends because Nick was always there so she didn't think she needed anyone else anymore. She was sadly awakened.

Across the country in New York, Nick has to learn to cope without Miley by his side. He makes new friends at his new school, but he still missed Miley.

Tenth grade (sophomore year)

Miley had become a cheerleader, something she'd been dying to try out for, she's popular, and everyone loves her. She's living the life, if only Nick were there to make it even better.

Back in New York, Nick's life is slightly similar, he's on the football team and he's on student council. He has a bunch of new friends, even more then he had freshman year, and he's happy, if only Miley were there to cheer for him (LOL).

Eleventh Grade (junior year)

Miley is still cheering, she has a boyfriend and she's ecstatic. She has so many friends and couldn't be happier. She hasn't forgotten about Nick, but she doesn't feel as if her whole world has crashed down every time she thinks of him. It's now just an 'I miss him' thought.

Nick is happy. He's single, but happy. He plays football, baseball, and soccer. He keeps his life busy so he doesn't have time to think about a certain girl that he misses. Yeah, that's right; Nick misses her so much that he crowds his schedule with plans and never has a free second. He's frustrated with himself.

Twelfth Grade (senior year)

Miley is captain of the cheerleading squad, and everyone loves her. She's single but happy. She has perfect grades. She was homecoming queen and Prom queen. She can't wait for college. She applied to UCLA, NYU, Stanford and Tulane (school in Louisiana if you've never heard of it) but is attending UCLA. She graduates in a week, she's valedictorian and her dad has a big surprise for her.

Nick was the captain of the football team and Class President. He graduated a few days ago. He was valedictorian and he gave a wonderful speech. His aunt and brothers were all so proud. He applied to UCLA, Julliard, Yale, and LSU(another Louisiana school if you haven't heard of it and god bless you if you live in United states and haven't, sorry but it's a University, most people have heard of it, I hope, this is where I'm going, once again, I hope…). He's leaving for Los Angeles in a few days to go see UCLA's campus and to do some other things that he plans to keep a secret.

Graduation Day (for Miley)

The principal says a few words then calls out the names of the graduates. But in the crowd of graduating students, Miley, who is trying hard to pay attention to her classmates walking across the stage, but remembers that she is the last to go up on stage since she _is_ the valedictorian of a very large class, is looking around and spots her mom, dad, step-mom, 2-year-old half-(little) brother, Tyler, and… her heart stops and tears come to her eyes as she spots the person she'd missed so much but never realized how much till this very day.

She hears her name and quickly tears her eyes away from him and walks onto the stage. The principal hands her, her diploma and she approaches the podium with a smile on her face.

"During my past four years here, I think I have lived a dream. I was a cheerleader. I was Homecoming queen _and_ Prom queen. I gave blood. I helped raise money for a charity. I was voted most likely to max out a credit card (everyone laughs) but I also had a really hard time when I first started here. You see (she looks directly at Nick) my friend lost his parents in a car accident in eighth grade and we'd been through thick and thin together, but after eighth grade, he was forced to move to New York with his aunt and brothers. He was my world and I thought I would die without him. I've been knowing some of my classmates since I was a baby, but in fourth grade when my friend came here, they all disappeared, I had no other friends and I thought that was okay but it wasn't and I figured that out when I started high school, so I joined cheerleading and I made friends. I got through four years of high school without him and yet, I'm fine. I guess what I'm trying to say is that starting high school, I thought that without him, I would be an outcast or someone who gets laughed at but I wasn't and I was happy again. This school changed me. I have memories here, memories that I'll never forget. It was nice knowing you Mr. Olsen. You've been an awesome principal. Thank You." And she walked off the stage and back to her seat.

After the whole thing was over and done with, Miley took pictures with all of her friends and her mom and dad. Tyler wanted to take pictures all day but he couldn't…someone spoke up before he could finish.

"Can I have a few pictures, please?" She smiled big with the sound of his voice. She turned around facing him after setting Tyler down for him to fun to his mom (her step-mom).

He opened his arms and she ran into them. He picked her up and she hugged him tight "I missed you so much! I can't believe you're actually here."

"Your dad called and told me he wanted to get you a present you'd love, and when I heard his plan I looked into it and my Aunt Tara said that I could come as long as it's after graduation and it was, so here I am." He set her down.

"I still can't believe you're here!"

"You want to know another surprise?"

"There's more?"

"Well, you mom and dad don't know about this one, but a little birdie told me that you were going to UCLA."

"Yeah, and?"

He leaned down to her ear and whispered, "So am I."

She screamed and hugged him again. "I'm going to college with you? This day can't get any better!"

Her mom stepped in, "Says who?" she lifted up two plane tickets.

Miley took them and read them "I'm going to Paris?"

Nick smiled at her "with me." Her eyes widened and her smile got even bigger.

"This is the best day ever! I graduated, I'm going to the college of my dreams with my best friend who I haven't seen in like four years, and I'm going to Paris with my best friend who I haven't seen in like four years! Thank you so much mom!"

"You're father flew Nick out here."

"Daddy?" she looked around the other parents for her father.

"He's meeting us at the house, he has yet another surprise for you."

"Really?" her mom nods and she smiles. "Just let me go return my robe and I'll meet you at the car in like 10 minutes, okay?"

"Actually, take Nick's car and you can meet us there. I still have to let your father inside." She kisses Miley's cheek. "See you at home." And she left.

"Okay, well let's go return your robe so we can get going."

"Okay"

About twenty minutes later, they are in the car on their way back to her house.

"So, are you ready for Paris?"

"I guess, are you ready for UCLA?"

"I guess."

They pull up to the house.

Inside

"I'm home!" She walked into the house and into the living room, Nick following her.

"Hey, Miley, come with me, please?"

"Uh, sure." She follows her father outside and into the driveway.

"Congratulations!" He handed her the keys to her brand new Convertible Volkswagen Beetle.

LINK HERE:

"Oh my gosh! Thank you so much Dad! This is the best present ever, you know right after Nick and the Paris tickets." She hugged him. "Thank you."

He hugged her back "No problem bud."

Back in the house a while later

Everyone is eating dinner, still at Miley's house…

She looks up at everyone. "Uh, I just wanted to tell you guys thank you. This has been the best day ever. I can't wait to go to Paris, mom. Dad and Sarah, I can't wait to drive to UCLA in my new car. Everything is perfect, thanks."


	2. Chapter 2: Italy

**Note To Readers: I have decided that, (I love France to death, never been but still love it) but I know more about Italy than I do France so, they're going to Italy instead so if anywhere in the story it says Paris, it should say Italy, okay thank you…**

It's been a month since Miley graduated. She and Nick have gone to take a tour of UCLA, together and have had nothing but fun since. They went shopping for Italy, woke up late and just had fun making up for the time they were apart.

They are currently on the plane heading to Italy…

Miley is asleep and Nick is watching her. They still have about six hours left and he can't help but think about how much she's changed in the last four years. He remembered when she was not developed that much and now she is fully developed. When she wore cute floral-print skirts and now she wears jean 'Daisy Dukes'. She use to walk in her favorite 'Mary-Jane's and now she's got no problem walking in her pumps. She changed so much.

Almost to Paris (One more hour)

Miley is awake and looking out the window at the water. She looks at Nick and back at the water "You know I have been dying to go to Italy since I was nine years old, when my Nanny went and never came back. She and her husband split and she was so mad, she left. She told Mama that when I graduate, she wanted me to visit her. I always said I would but then you came along and I told Mama that if I go when I graduate, I was to go with you and no one else. You were the only one I wanted to go with. I can't believe we're actually here, on the plane headed to Paris, together. Can you?"

"I guess not. A year ago I would crowd up my schedule just so I could keep my mind off of you. I missed you so much. I remember my Aunt telling me to call you on your birthday, but I didn't because I thought you were mad at me for leaving you, then your dad called and told me "Miley misses you so much and I was hoping you could come down for her graduation to surprise her." I told him that I didn't have enough money but he told me that he was going to pay for the plane ticket even if I was a billionaire because all he wanted was for his little girl to be happy again. To be happy like she was when I was still here. I seriously thought you hated my guts and never wanted to see me again."

She stared at him with a shocked look on her face, "Well, I was never mad. I was upset for about six months after you left, then Mama told me how you didn't want to move away, your Aunt just made you because your mom and dad weren't alive anymore and she was left in charge of you and your brothers. I eventually got over it and that's when I joined cheerleading and everyone loved me.

"I knew you were going to be fine on your own, that's why I went out for football. I knew I couldn't just lie around all day wishing you were there or that this was all a dream and you would wake me up any second by jumping on my bed because I knew I wouldn't. I went four years without seeing or talking to my best friend. I had a hard time just like you. I really missed seeing you and telling you everything, in New York, my coach asked me one day, it was a day when I was feeling more depressed than others, if I was alright and I told him no. He asked me what was wrong and I told him my story. He told me that I had to hold my head up high and put on a brave face, because when you're looking all sad and depressed like that in the locker room or on the field, the guys are going to laugh and make fun of you so I did just that, put on my brave face and hid all my feelings inside, I bundled them up and sooner than I thought, I recovered."

Plane Pilot: Attention Passengers, this is your captain speaking. We will be landing in Paris, France in about five minutes so I ask you to buckle your seatbelts and prepare to land. Thank you for flying Air Lautner, I hope you have or had a nice trip, I hope to see you all flying again.

Miley and Nick buckle their seatbelts and look at one another smiling.

After the plane lands and everyone has exited, Miley and Nick go retrieve their luggage and head for the exit. (Okay, I'm from the USA and I haven't been to Italy…..yet but I'm going after I graduate. Anyways I have no idea how you all (from Italy) get around when you're on vacation, but we Americans usually take taxi's to a car renting place so (sorry if I'm wrong) so I'm going to make something up .) They rode a taxi to their hotel and there they unpacked their bags and got comfortable in the room they'll be staying in for the next month. It was midnight there so they decided it would be best to get a little rest because they knew the next day would be hectic.

{I've decided something, they aren't only going to be in Roma, they're going everywhere in Italy)

The Next Day

Day One: Roma: 9:30am: The Trevi Fountain

Miley and Nick were by the Trevi fountain both of their backs facing the fountain, coins in their hands, eyes close, they threw the coins over their shoulder and into the water. They both made a wish hoping that the fountains _'powers'_ work. They turned back around to watch their coins fall into the water. Once they did, they made their way to a nearby café to eat breakfast.

Day One: 12:00pm (noon): Lunch

They ate lunch at a local outdoors café they ordered a Croque Monsieur (Ham and Cheese Sandwich; that's in French, I think) with two limonata's (lemonades). They talked and had a great time

Day One: 3:00pm: The Colosseum

They spent the rest of the day at the Colosseum. They sat and talked (again). Around 8:00pm they went back to the hotel and ate dinner. They went to bed at 10:00pm.

(sorry that was boring; next chapter will be MUCH better, I promise)

Please Review, tell me what I can improve with. Do the chapters need to be longer? Shorter? Just right?

Please tell me if there's something wrong, I want to fix it now. XD XOXO!


	3. Chapter 3: Verona

Roma, Italy

Day Two: Shopping

"You know, yesterday when we were passing up all those stores and boutiques. I saw some really cute stuff and I already did the main thing I wanted to do in Roma yesterday, so maybe today we can shop then we can get on the plane to go to Venice tonight, we can check into our hotel, sleep till 8:00am then go eat at a café. Then we can go sight-seeing for a few hours till lunch then we'll go from there." Miley suggested.

"That sounds cool." He agreed with a smile.

"Then its set, shop today, catch plane to Venice tonight, sleep, then go sight-seeing tomorrow."

"Okay."

The days flew by, Nick and Miley loved Italy. Through the time they were in each country, they grew even closer, closer than they were before he left. They went to Venice, Sicily, Milan, Florence, Bologna, Padova, Modena and Turin, until they were in their final destination.

Verona, Italy…

Miley has wanted to visit Verona since she read about it in school. They would spend four days there since the earliest flight back to California was on Friday at nine-o'clock PM sharp. Their first day there, they went shopping, something they've done in every city. Miley left California with one bag but would be returning with three.

It was later in the day; they'd already eaten lunch and were currently walking back to their hotel. She carried three bags and he carried two.

Falling back onto the bed, Miley sighed, "Oh, my gosh. I cannot wait to be back home. My own bed, my own room, my own…"

He looks at her from the bathroom doorway, "Country?"

She looks up at him and laughs, "Yeah, that too."

"So, I'll take a shower then you can take one then we can go to the café down the road and eat dinner," he suggested to her.

"That sounds good. Hurry up I'm hungry."

"Okay, okay!" He walks into the bathroom closing the door behind him and starting the shower.

She wore a pair of black pants with a white undershirt covered by a black jacket. They were seated on the deck where they were surrounded by young couples who were, like them, enjoying their delicious Italian meal.

"So tomorrow, I was thinking I could go somewhere on my own, if that's okay with you, of course."

His mind wondered where she would be going, that he couldn't go with her. "Yeah that's fine. What were you planning to do?"

"Oh, I was just going to do some more shopping. There were so many stores that we didn't go to that I saw things that I liked." She lied to him, even though when they were younger, whenever she lied, he saw straight through it.

"That's cool. I saw some things that the tour guide mentioned to us about that I wanted to go to that I'm pretty sure you wouldn't be interested in. They're more for men rather than women, no offense, but yeah."

"Oh that's cool. So tomorrow, we go off and do our own thing then we meet back up at the hotel at, let's say 7:00pm?"

"That sounds good."

They silently finished their meal, paid then left.

The next day, Miley was on the crowded streets of Verona, Juliet's Balcony. She noticed the Juliet statue and did exactly what everyone says to do if you ever get to go, she touched Juliet's left breast. She's heard people say that it'll bring you luck. She was looking at the wall that held Juliet's "balcony" and she smiled. She pulled a folded up piece of paper out of her pocket. She unfolded it and reread the letter that she, herself, wrote a little over an hour ago…

"Dear Juliet,

My name is Miley and I graduated from high school about a month and a half ago. My best friend that I met in fifth grade was there. I know what you're thinking "well no duh he's graduating too" but it doesn't exactly go like that. You see, he moved away during the summer of eighth grade and I hadn't seen him since, well, until my graduation. My dad surprised me by flying him to California for my graduation. That's when he, Nick, told me he was attending the same college as me. He spent a month with me at my house. We had a lot of fun. Well, for my graduation present, my mom sent me to Italy, and I took him along. We've spent these past two months together, whether it's been lounging around my house all day or touring around Italy, we've been having a really good time. He's my best friend, but until now, I haven't had any deeper feelings for him. Now, I don't know how I feel. I think I may be in love with him, but I'm afraid to tell him. Like I said before, he's my best friend and it's the type of friendship that I can't ruin or I'll die. When he was away it was one thing, but me ruining it by dating him then us breaking up because it didn't work out, I wouldn't be able to live with myself.

Please Juliet, help me. I love him but I'm pretty sure he doesn't feel the same. What should I do?

XOXO

Miley Stewart"

Miley folded the piece of paper back up and stuck it in the envelope she brought with her. She wrote her name and address on the front after sealing the back. She stuck in between two bricks on the wall then walked away.

She decided to do a little bit more shopping, since she told Nick that's what she would go do. She didn't want to show up to the hotel room empty handed. She went to a few random shops, buying a few cute little things she liked. By the time she was finished, it was 6:45pm. It took her a little while to get back to the hotel but made it there the same time Nick did.

"Hey"

"Hey"

"So how was shopping?"

"It was good, how were your "manly activities"?

"They weren't manly at all, something about making your woman something nice, it was stupid, in my opinion, but I did make something since I had nothing else to do"

"You did?"

"Yeah," he pulled a necklace out of his pocket. .bz/assets/90/489/l_

She gave him a "yeah right" look "You _made_ that? Or you _bought_ that?"

"Both. I chose the setting and the stone then the jeweler put it together, so technically I _did_ make it."

"How?"

"He needed someone to tell him what they wanted, didn't he?"

She rolled her eyes and looked at the necklace. "Well it's beautiful. Who's it for?"

He looked at her funny, "You, of course. I don't have anyone else to make or give jewelry too."

"It's for me?"

"That's what I just said."

"You're so stupid, but I love it. Put it on me?"

"Sure"

She turned around and he wrapped the necklace around her neck then hooking it together. She turned around and tried to look at it hanging around her neck but only got a glimpse.

"It looks even more beautiful on you."

She blushed and looked away. "You're too sweet, Nick."

They left the hotel for the airport, a few days later. Even though they loved Italy, they were excited to be going home. After checking their luggage in, going through security, getting coffee, waiting a half an hour for their plane, spending twelve hours on the plane, they made it back to California at 10:15am.

They drove back to Miley's house and were there in less than 2 hours…

The first thing they heard when they entered the house was her little brother... "MILEY!" Tyler ran and hugged her tight. "I missed you _so _much! Never leave me with them two crazy people alone **ever again**!" She picked him up and hugged him back.

She walked into the family room holding him, but put him down once she saw both, her and Nick's families there.

"WELCOME HOME!" they all yelled.

After hugging everyone and talking randomly, they all wanted to know how Italy was.

"It was an experience I'll never forget." Miley said playing with her necklace.

"Yeah, I have to agree, plus, the things we did there, the places we got to visit and the things we got to see, they were all absolutely amazing!"

Miley's mom spoke up, "Miley, is that a new necklace?"

Miley nodded, "yeah, Nick bought it-…"

"made it."

She rolled her eyes, "he claims he **"**_**made"**_ it when all he did was pick out the setting and the stone, but he got it for me while we were in Verona a few days ago."

"Well, Nick, I must say you have absolutely amazing taste in jewelry." Miley's mom said after getting a closer look at the necklace.

"Thank you Miss Stewart."

"So, how was Verona, Miley? Did you touch Juliet's left breast and leave a note like I told you too?" her step-mom said with wide eyes.

"Of course and I went up to the balcony too. I see why Juliet fell for Romeo. Some of the guys there aren't that attractive.

They all laugh and Nick looks at her, "I knew you couldn't spend a whole day shopping."

"So what did your letter say?" Miley's step-mom eagerly asked.

"I can't tell you. It's a secret."

"Damn!"

For the rest of the day, both Nick and Miley constantly answered questions about their trip, until finally, Nick's aunt and brothers went back to their hotel and Miley's dad and step-mom went back to their house, leaving Tyler there so he could spend more time with his older sister.

After she takes a shower and puts Tyler to bed, Miley is standing on her balcony looking up at the stars and thinking…

"Can I tell you something?"

She turned around to face the boy who stole her heart. "Yeah, sure"

"You have to promise not to run away or kick me out or anything except tell me if you feel the same…"

"I love you!"

"You do?"

"I have since we started hanging around the house after I graduated. Well, I've known since then."

"I love you too." He walked over to her and kissed her.

That night, Miley fell asleep smiling. She was happier than she ever was before and she couldn't help how relieved she was that he actually said it back. And then it was on her balcony, making her feel just like Juliet.

Nick, he was so happy she said it first, even though he was about to, she did and it made him feel good. He always loved her, since he first laid eyes on her, he just didn't actually know if he really did or not, if it was just a crush, until he saw her for the first time in four years. He was so happy that they'd be going to college with each other for the next four years, what makes it even better is that they'll be a couple in college together.

**Thank you for reading my story, I'm pretty sure it will continue, it'll have at least one or two chapters left. I haven't gotten many (I got one review on one chapter and 2 reviews on another) reviews for my last two chapters and I know that it probably takes time, but I've been working extremely hard on this story so if you can all please review telling me what I can do better, please tell me **_**PLEASE!**_

**Once again thank you for reading, I'll try to update soon! 3**

** xoxo Peyton**


End file.
